Útkeresők
by Fyndra
Summary: A Kenshingumi és a tájfutás szépségei.


Feltűnően piros ruhás futó érkezett egyre lassuló tempóban a szekérúton. Futás közben tanácstalanul nézegette hol a tájat, hol a kezében szorongatott térképet, de nem lehetett tőle okosabb, mert nagyon hamar megállt, és a fejét vakarta. Jobbra hegygerinc. No, az éppenséggel stimmel. Balra szárazároknak kellene lennie, de felszívódott. A nemlétező szárazárok mellett ráadásul tisztás sem figyel, nem is beszélve a holdbeli romos kerítésről. Bár a futó tisztában volt vele, hogy tökéletes térkép nincs a földön, legfeljebb a kamik kegyéről, a verseny előtt doppingszerként elfogyasztott szaké hatásairól, vagy a vakvéletlenről lehet beszélni, ennyi hiba egymás hegyén-hátán határozottan furcsa volt.  
Kénytelen volt bevallani magának, hogy eltévedt. Szerencséjére, vagy inkább szerencsétlenségére háta mögül ekkor ismerős hang ütötte meg a fülét.

- Keeeeeeenshi~iiiin!

Kék-fehérbe öltözött női versenyző érkezett, ami nem volt meglepő, tekintve az erdő forgalmát. Bár az ember egy erdőben inkább állatokra számítana, de ha egy rakás tájfutó szállja meg versenyzési célból a terepet, akkor aznap biztosisten, hogy egy darab állat nem sok, annyi sem lesz fellelhető az erdőben. Homo sapiens sapiens annál több.

A piros futó, vagyis Kenshin fellélegzett. Talán most megtudja, hol sikerült elkavarodnia.

- Kaoru-dono, kiváló időzítés! Meg tudnád mutatni, hol vagyunk? – tartotta oda a térképét a lány elé. Mint kiderült, teljesen feleslegesen.

- Fogalmam sincs, én azt hittem, te tudod, mert én is eltévedtem…  
Kenshin feje mellett látványos vízcsepp jelent meg.  
- Gondolom Yahikora sem lehet számítani…

- Valószínűleg valami szalagos pályán teper épp…

Valahonnan a messzeségből ekkor dühödt ordítás hallatszott.

- Hé, kikérem magamnak, az F12C pálya igenis nehéz, oké?!

Kicsit tanakodtak a térkép felett, de semmi értelmeset nem tudtak kisütni. Végül elhatározták, hogy az úton haladnak tovább, mert az utak szokása az, hogy vezetnek valahová, és a valahová azt jelenti, hogy több tereptárgy segíthet meghatározni, hol lehetnek. Tíz perc múltán szembejövő alakot pillantottak meg, és rögtön letámadták információért. Pechükre, Sano volt.

- Sano! Te nem is versenyzel!

Sano kivette a szájából az elmaradhatatlan halcsontvázat.

- Mér', versenyen kívül nem lehet eltévedni? Különben meg, ott feladtam, mikor be akartam ragasztani a kartonomat, mert sikerült magamat összecelluxoznom… - tartotta fel bal kezét, amin fásli helyett most ragasztószalag látszott. – Sz'al inkább Tsunanhoz indultam… De asszem valamelyik utcánál rossz felé fordultam… Jé… - nézett körbe hirtelen – Erdő… Fásítási project Tokió külvárosában?

Ekkor döntöttek úgy, hogy Sano egyedül is elboldogul az erdőben, és otthagyták.

Végül csak sikerült találniuk egy futót a semmi közepén, aki volt szíves leállni csevegni, és még meg is mutatta, hol vannak. Ekkor derült ki, hogy a térképnek teljesen más szegletében járnak, mint ahogy gondolták, és a további kavarodások elkerülése érdekében Kenshin és Kaoru együtt folytatták a versenyzést, ahelyett, hogy mindenki a saját következő pontját mérte volna be. Szerencsére a két pálya csak annyiban különbözött, hogy Kenshinnek háromszor annyi ellenőrzőpont jutott, de minden harmadik azonos volt Kaoru kategóriájáéval. A vezetést Kaoru vette át, mert Kenshin belátta, hogy mégiscsak ő tud jobban tájékozódni. Annak dacára, hogy a verseny elején mindketten eltévedtek. A pálya közepén még a frissítőpontra is ráleltek, bár ez a kitérő teljesen feleslegesnek bizonyult, mert a kezelésével megbízott Hiko az összes folyadéknak minősíthető frissítőt benyakalta. Valami galád ugyanis viccből rákanyarította a műanyagtartályokra, hogy szaké van bennük…

- Nem az Oniwaban SC lesz a kedvenc rendezőcsapatom… - jegyezte meg Kenshin.

A pálya, illetve a 15 kilométeres kismaraton végén újabb meglepetés várta őket.

- Na, mi van, Battousai, csak nem eltévedtél az erdőben? Ne is haragudj, de ilyen eredménnyel legfeljebb F70es kategóriában remekelhetnél…

Pontosan az röhögött rajtuk, akire számítottak. Enishi.

- Ne is haragudj, de te meg inkább nézel ki közterület-fenntartónak ebben a felszerelésben, mint versenyzőnek… - vágott vissza Kaoru, lealázva a rikító narancssárga bozótruha béna kinézetét.

- Nézzenek oda… Majd legközelebb te is kaphatsz egy helyes kis mágnest a tájolód aljára, bár te magadtól is el tudsz tévedni… - röhögött még galádabbul ősellenségük.

Kenshin megfordította a tájolót, és tényleg talált rajta egy apró mágnest, ami viszont méretétől függetlenül sikeresen tönkrevágta az iránytű azon funkcióját, hogy pontosan észak felé mutasson.

- Gyanús is volt nekem az a Jinchuu-minta az első pont bélyegzőjén… - morogta bosszúsan. Aztán komótosan a cuccához ment, előhúzta a sakabatót, ráérősen visszaballagott Enishihez, majd hasonlóan kényelmes tempóban megküldte egy Kuzu-ryusennel. Miután sötét haverjai elvontatták az eszméletlen Enishit, Misao is befutott, mint az általánosan mindenhol jelen lévő rendező.

- Ne aggódjatok, amúgy is diszkvalifikáltuk volna, mert ez a piszok a szokásos ideg-trükkjével próbált doppingolni, és a szakét elnézzük, mint doppingszert, de az ilyet azért már nem. Himura-san, rettnetően sajnálom a történteket, és esetleg felajánlhatom, hogy a legközelebbi versenyen esetleg díjmentesen indulhass…

- Na, nem… - felelte Kenshin – Ez az egy Bakumatsu Emlékkupa is bőven sok volt…


End file.
